warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Who are you RPing?) Leaf began to treat Achilles wounds, and I treated Nike's. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Barn, he has travelled and knows more) Barn watched Leaf. She was the best healing cat he knew. Prickl ar 00:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person) Leaf wraped Achilles' leg wound in cobwebs. "You're lucky," she started. "If it had wounded your leg a liittle more to the right, it would've torn your Achilles Tendon." Leaf smiled and started to giggle slightly. Achilles rolled his eyes and said "It isn't that funny." "It's funny because it's ironic," purred Leaf. Achilles rolled his eyes again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC (haha) Barn ate a small rat and fell asleep. He made sure to keep watch once in a while to make sure it Achlys wasn't going to attack. Prickl ar {C}16:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I caught a mouse for Eurydice and I to share. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Barn got up in the morning and tried to stand up. His leg was slowly getting better. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He turned to the shadows only to see a figure dissapear. He decided to tell Orpheus. Orpheus should know everything fishy that was going on. Prickl ar {C}17:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Barn in his nest, but he seemed very conserned. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She was right there a few moments ago. We better watch out!" I mewed not taking my light green eyes off of the shadows. Prickl ar {C}17:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly the shadows formed a figure and I could see Achlys' eyes staring right at me, "O-Orpheus!" I whispered and felt cold and scared. Prickl ar {C}00:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" I asked ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "She is there!" My cry barely escaped my mouth before I felt claws raking down my tail. Prickl ar {C}02:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (She is my RP cat, so can I control when she attacks, because I do have a stratagy for when she ambushes cats :)) "Slither," I said. "That's a rat, not Achlys." I slashed at the tiny rodent and it vanished into a trash can. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry. It's barn not slither :)) "Ah, I keep seeing things!" Barn muttered. Prickl ar 19:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) (Rping in third person) "Are you O.K?" asked Orpheus to Barn. Paris and Slither made their way to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" Slither meowed. "I'm okay." Barn replied. (We can rp the TPOSS RP cats, here right?) Prickl ar 20:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) (Rping Paris) "Do you want to go inside the camp, or wait out here?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I want to," Slither mewed, 'Find feather." Prickl ar {C}20:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and we padded into camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Feather lying down to rest. Prickl ar {C}20:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Paris! Slither!" said Mink and Shark as they happily ran up to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Shark, Mink!" I purred at play-fought then. Prickl ar {C}21:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mink let out a purr. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Milkweed?" I asked. Prickl ar {C}21:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Over here!" said Mink. We followed the she-kit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Milkweed and ran to her. Prickl ar {C}21:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Slither!" she said. I followed Slither. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Milkweed?" I called. Prickl ar {C}21:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "It's good to see you and Paris again," she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "We wouldn't stay long, with Achlys running around," I mewed. Prickl ar {C}21:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," she said. "Paris!" said a voice. I turned around to see Nike run up to me. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nike?! How do you know Paris?" I asked. Prickl ar {C}21:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "He taught me how to fight, and um, how..." she trailed off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ah," I replied. Prickl ar {C}22:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "But why are you here?" asked Milkweed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Feather pricked his ears. "Slither!" he crid with joy. He bounded over to her. "I missed you!" he purred. Flood padded over to her cousin. "Sorry, he really missed you." she muttered. Feather flicked his tail in annouyence. "Don't mind her. H-how have you been?" asked Feather. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I have been well- except for when I was hanging out with Achlys!" I purred to Feather and gave him a lick between the ears. Prickl ar {C}21:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "No beautiful cat like you diserves to hang out with that Achlys cat thing!" purred Feather, he liked Slither's forehead. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Slither purred then backed away her eyes full of grief. "I must leave soon, Feather," She whispered. Prickl ar 21:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "w-Why? H-Have you met a new tom?" asked Feathre, with grief in his voice. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "No!" She replied, without a doubt. "I cannot stay in this world, I died." Slither murmured and huddled close to him. Prickl ar 22:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I know. Which makes me not want to take a living breath anymore." murmured Feather, curling his tail around his mate. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I padded away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hydra said-" Slither cut herself off, She couldn't tell Feather he would die soon! Prickl ar {C}22:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "what she say? She's just plain onl crazy!" mewed Feather, licking Slither's head. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} I walked around the camp. Everything was the same as when I had left it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, she is crazy!" I mewed trying to convince myself. Prickl ar 22:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I sat down. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Paris on te side lines. "Should we go back?" I asked him. `Prickl ar 22:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I mean, go back to the place of starry skies," I replied. Prickl ar 23:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "But we just got here," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "I thought you might have wanted to go back," I explained before going back to Feather and the others. Prickl ar 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and padded out of the alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "So do you want to go or not?" I called after him. I had not understanded what that nod was. Prickl ar 00:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Er," I said as I turned around. "Well, you see, I don't know how to go back..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "What!"I almost screamed but kept my voice low. "You don't know how to go back?" Prickl ar 00:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "No, remember, Dusk picked me up when after I changed Feather's personality," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well Hydra does it!" I hissed. I wasn't mad at Paris. Prickl ar 00:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not Hydra. And besides," My voice fell to a whisper. "She creeps me out." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Slither padded up to Paris and whispered in his ear (NO ONE could hear!) "Yeah, I know, right!" Prickl ar 00:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe Eurydice knows," I suggested. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Hopefully!" I replied and padded over to her, along with Paris. Prickl ar 00:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice was talking to Orpheus and Icy when we arived. "Oh, hi Paris and Slither," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Hi.." I trailed off and looked to Paris for help. Prickl ar 01:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um," I said. "Doo you know how to get back home?" "Yeah," she replied. (She explains how to go back to TPOSS) "Understand?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I think so..." I hadn`t really been listening. -pricklestar "O.K, then," said Eurydice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ready?" I asked Paris. Prickl ar 16:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "So how do we go, again?" I asked him sheepishly. Prickl ar 16:21, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said as I closed my eyes. "You have to completly clear your mind of all thoughts, except of returning home." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "You know what? That is hard, especally for a Slither!" I replied misciviously. I thought of te star lit clearings and the wonderful camp. Prickl ar 16:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Eurydice) A bright light enveloped them. "See you later!" I said as they disapeared into the sky. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I was suddenly cast into a bright void then spit back out in the moonlit place of starry skies. "There," I said. Prickl ar 16:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued in the Place of Starry Skies RP) (RPing Achilles) I padded outside of camp to hunt. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (Barn) I tried to walk again. I was very close. Prickl ar 11:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I caught a mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hydra came back from the Starry Skies. "No, No! this is not good!" she whimpered. flood blinked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Orpheus) "What?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed. "You won't understand but, the evil hydras....Are attacking dragons. Orpheus, your in grave danger!" meowed Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Tell me something I don't know," I said. (Can we finish the part with Achlys first?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, what is it?) Hydra paced back and forth. Feather cried for slither.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, Achlys is going to capture Pegasus. The group goes to TPOED to rescue her. On the journey there, Orpheus tames the Cerberus and they become friends. He helps the cats through the long tunel to TPOED. At the River Styx, they must cross a very narrow bridge to the other side. Achilles is attacked by Achlys, but Orpheus takes the hit for him. Eurydice is able to grab him by one claw before he was thrown into the river. She tells the others to move to the other side, and they do. Eurydice tells Orpheus not to let go, because in the River Styx his soul will be ripped away. Orpheus then smiles, says a few words, then lets go. Blah, blah, blah, then they fight Achlys) I noticed something move in the shadows.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was in cat form. She scratched an ear.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to right the POSS post here) Achlys moved like a shadow towards the place of starry skies. She saw her old enemy in the distance. Then.... (Orpheus) A vision flashed through my mind. I saw Achlys and a white winged she-cat. They were in the place of Eternal Darkness. I knew the she cat was Pegasus. I shot up to my paws. "Everyone! Pegasus is in trouble!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC (Eurydice) My ears pricked. "Really? How do you know?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shook her head. "she was fine in the place of Starry skies1" meowed Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "She's in trouble! You have to beleive me!" shouted Orpheus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra flicked her tail. "She is fine!" Hydra muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "No! She's going to die! Achlys got her and she's going to destroy her!" he screamed. He was obviously angry. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Flood scrambled to her paws with Feather bristling at her side. "It could be a trap1" growled Flood. Feather lashed his tail.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "It very well could be," he replied, calming down. "But we need to help her, or else all our lives and all the cats spitit's lives will be lost forever." 15:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra lashedh er tail. "You can go, but i think none of us are following, if it is a trap." murmured Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I beg to differ," said Achilles. He rose to his paws. "If the rest of you want to run away with your tails between your legs, I want no part of that. I'm going." "Me too," said Nike. "No way I'm letting you boys go alone," said Milkweed. "Wait, I'm not a guy-" said Nike. "Watch my kits, Leaf," said Milkweed. Leaf nodded. "Anyone else?" asked Achilles as of it was a challenge. 15:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed. "I can't believe i'm saying this, because i'm the one who said no, but i think i'll actully go. I'd rather die their than die under an angry dragon..." murmured Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice rose to her paws. "I'm comming too! Don't you dare leave without me!" she shouted. "And is that it?" asked Achilles. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Feather and Flood looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're staying." Mewed Feather.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (So that's Orpheus, Eurydice, Milkweed, Achilles, Hydra, and Nike) Achilles nodded. "Fine," he said. Orpheus led the group to the entrance to the Place of Eternal Darkness. "Be very quiet," he whispered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra crouched down low.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Orpheus) The Cerberus padded out of it's den and stretched. It's six eyes scanned the area, until one head looked strait at us. We had been spotted! It growled and spat red flames at us. "Run!" I said. The group split up, trying to attack the monsterous dog. I leaped on to of a dumpster, and my tail brushed up against something. It made a beutiful noise, and the Cerberus stopped attacking. "You like that, Doggy?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Make music!" Hydra hissed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus inched closer to me. "Easy, Doggy," I said as I pulled out the twoleg instrument from the trash can. I strummed it with my tail. "Lyre," said the Cerberus in a strange, raspy voice. One of it's heads came very close to me. I though it was going to bite, but it licked my face instead. "Good Doggy," I told it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Cerberus's heads represent past, present, and future. And i think you made a pet doggy their." meowed Hydra flatly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I said as I pet the Cerberus on the head. "Lyre," it said again. "Orpheus' Lyre." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "what's a 'Lyre'?" asked Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I guess it's this thing," I said, holding up the gold object. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Why is something so shiney and goldy in the trash?" mewed Hydra. She shook her head. "should we move on?" she asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," I replied. "But yes." "I help, old friend," said the Cerberus. It led us to the entrance of the Place of Eternal Darkness. "Careful," it said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (lets take it to the Place of Enternal Darkness RP.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Right) We entered the tuned to the Place of Eternal Darkness. (RP transphered to POED RP) (O.K, so we beat Achlys. Blah, blah, blah, it was taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands. We are now returning to the alley with Pegasus. Sadly, Orpheus is dead and we have to tell Icy the news. Peleus is also dead but no one cares about him) (Achilles) Icy ran up to us happily. "You are safe!" she cried out. She looked around. "W-Where's Orpheus?" she asked, worried. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shook her head. Flood laughed at Hydra, looking wierd from her missing tooth.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "W-What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Sweetheart," said Milkweed as she padded up to Icy. "Your brother is dead. He died nobely, sacrificing himself to save us, especaily Eurydice." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction